Magical Disaster
by YoshiBrony
Summary: Twilight finds a book to travel back in time but something goes wrong and she and her friends are stuck in another time and maybe even another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Magical Disaster

It was a sunny day in Ponyville as everypony was waking up to see the sun shining through their windows. Everypony had slept to midday because of Pinkie Pie's latest party. It went from yestermorn, through the entire day and ended at 1:00 in the next morning. Twilight and Applejack decided to stay behind at Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie with packing up. All 3 of them had to share the load of putting away 10 different 'pin the tail on the pony' stations, the leftovers of 4 large cakes that Mr and Mrs Cake had baked especially for this occasion, 2 tubs full of water for apple bobbing and had to clean up the entire of Sugarcube Corner.

When they had finished, it was already midday. "Wow, that took us 11 hours to do." Twilight said as she polished off the surface of a bench. "Yeah it was 11 hours!" The party pony said, "11 hours of fun!" a yawn from Applejack drew their attention. "Well Ah'm beat, Ah could sleep 'till the next harvest season. *Yawn*. Anyway, thanks again Pinkie for throwing this here party, that was mighty kind of ya." "Did you have fun? Because that's the most important part of having parties." Twilight and Applejack could that Pinkie was still full of energy, like always. "I think I speak for both Applejack and I when I say that we had fun. Right Applejack?" As she looked towards Applejack, Twilight saw that she was already falling asleep, "*Snore*, Huh? Oh yeah, I did have fun." "Then my work here is done." Said Pinkie and with that she fell on to the floor, sound asleep. "Let's make sure we don't wake her." Whispered Twilight to the nearly asleep workhorse, "Sure thing Twi, *Yawn*, Ah think Ah'll be on mah way home now. See ya sometime after Ah've had a long sleep. *Yawn*." And with that the orange pony exited the room leaving Twilight standing alone in the shining sunlight. She didn't leave straight after Applejack but instead stayed a bit longer to put Pinkie to bed and organize everything like she would do in her own home. When she finally did leave, she was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Twilight teleported back to the library and into her bed, nearly giving Spike who had been sleeping a heart attack, and much like Pinkie fell asleep instantly.

When Twilight did wake up it was late at night and everything was quiet. She trotted downstairs only to see Owlicious on his perch awake and aware. "Who." Was what he greeted Twilight with. "Hello Owlicious. Why does everything look so… Dusty?" asked the purple unicorn. "Who." "Never mind." Twilight set to dusting the place until it looked like nothing had ever happened. "There, much better." She said to herself. When she sat down at her desk she saw a book that she didn't remember being there, opened to a page. "Huh, I wonder what this is about." She said to herself again, "Who?" the owl said, thinking that Twilight was addressing him. "Don't worry Owlicious." Twilight said to him.

The book was called 'Mysteries of Time' and was open to a page with a spell on it that allowed the user to take them and up to 5 guests to a place back in time. " _Maybe this is the spell that Discord used to show me his riddle again."_ She thought, careful not to speak it out loud. Twilight instantly wanted to try it out but decided to take her friends along with her. _"After all, I can take them all with me."_ For the rest of the night, she flicked through the book taking in all that she could so that she was prepared for anything… _Unexpected_ … To happen.

 **So that's the end of chapter 1, please tell me what you think of it and give me any feedback you have. Hopefully most of it's positive and that I make something you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somewhere a rooster crowed as the dawn sun came rising through the window and straight onto the book that Twilight had fallen asleep on. Without knowing, she had closed her eyes for too long and fell asleep again. However the rooster's crow had made her jump up into the air and hit her head on the roof. "Ow!" She exclaimed while rubbing her head with her hoof. "Twilight! You all right?" Came a worried voice from upstairs, "Yeah I'm fine Spike. Just hit my head." Last thing she needed was for Spike to insist on her staying home for the day.

After using a spell to dull the pain, Twilight rushed through the door with her book in one of her saddlebags. It was a peaceful morning for Rainbow Dash. All the clouds were cleared from her early morning practice and she was happily snoozing on a cloud. She heard something off in the distance. It sounded like hooves striking the ground but she didn't know about any race that was happening or who would be running through Ponyville at this hour. Curious, she poked her head over the edge of the cloud and saw something which she had only seen once before. Twilight. Running. At full speed. _"Looks like some pony has a place to be this morning."_ What confounded her the most though was the fact that Twilight was never late and was always organized. It seemed so rare for her to be rushing. Well, it **was** rare to ever see Twilight running at the speed she was now. _"Wonder what's got her so worked up."_ Rainbow thought. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she took off in pursuit of the purple line.

"Hey Twilight," Rainbow shouted as she flew towards her friend, "what's the rush?" Out of nowhere, Twilight stopped and stopped Rainbow with her magic before she crashed into a building. "Rainbow! Thank goodness you're hear. Listen, I found a spell that lets us travel in time. I want you to gather everypony at my house. As fast as you can!" Rainbow Dash was confused but the spell must be something good if Twilight was this worked up about it. "Sure thing! I'll be there with everpony else in a jiffy!" And with that she flew off to find the rest of the gang.

About 10 minutes later, Rainbow arrived at the Golden Oak Library with everypony else following her. "Hey Twilight!" The blue Pegasus shouted, "We're all hear." "Good." Came Twilight's voice from right next to her. "Let's get started." "Heya Twilight. So, Rainbow said that ya found a new spell. Is that right?" Asked Applejack, still trying to wake up from her extended sleep. "Yes, please do tell us Twilight," Rarity calmly said, "I would like to know what this is about." "If you wouldn't mind." Fluttershy quietly added. The only quiet one out of the bunch was Pinkie who for one wasn't bouncing anymore. She just sat there staring at Owlicious, who in turn stared back. "Okay," Twilight started, "I've found a spell that allows all 6 of us to travel in time." This was when Pinkie chimed in. "But Twilight, what about that spell that you used in Canterlot to try and warn yourself to not worry about something? Isn't that a time spell too?" "Yes Pinkie, but this one allows us to stay and we can go at any time instead of having a time limit and only being able to perform it once." Was the reply from Twilight. "Okey dokey lokey!"

"So I'm going to need all of you to stay still and no flying." She directed her last words towards Rainbow. "Fiiiine." Rainbow said back to her while rolling her eyes. "Good. Now make a circle around me, yes just like that and I'll perform the spell when ready." "Hold on a moment Twilight." Rarity quickly said, "Do you even know where you're going to take us?" "Hmm, no not really. I guess you make a good point." She said, "Where, or should I say **when** do you want to go?" The entire group was deep in thought except for Pinkie who was fidgeting while the rest of them thought of a place to go. "The founding of Ponyville!" Exclaimed Applejack, "The creation of the Wonderbolts!" was Rainbow's reply, "The first Grand Galloping Gala!" came from Rarity, "My latest party!" said Pinkie. Twilight couldn't hear what Fluttershy said because of all the noise caused by the other 4 but being the kind soul that she is, Fluttershy said that she didn't mind when. "Ok. How about we vote," said Twilight, "Since Fluttershy and I didn't make a suggestion we can have an even vote." All around were replies saying yes and a very long sigh from Rainbow. "Let's see, how about the Grand Galloping Gala?" One hoof was rasied, "The Founding of Ponyville?" 2 were raised this time, Applejack's and Twilight's. "And last but not least, the creation of the Wonderbolts?" One hoof was raised. "Come on now Fluttershy, we all have to vote." Said Rarity, hoping that she could get Fluttershy to vote for the Grand Galloping Gala. "Umm, I choose the uhh, the foundingofponyvile." "Ah'm sorry sugarcube, what was that?" Asked Applejack, not hearing what Fluttershy had said. "The um, foundingofponyville." "One more time please Darling." "I choose the founding of Ponyville!" Fluttershy quickly blurted out before clamping her mouth shut with her hooves. "Well it's settled then," Said Twilight, "we're off to see the founding of ponyvile!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A soon as all the gathered ponies were once again in a circle formation, Twilight readied the spell. "Ok, here goes nothing." She said, " _Or everything"_ there was a slight whirring noise in the room as Twilight started to perform the spell. It steadily got louder and louder until everypony had to shout to be heard over the noise. "Ya sure this here spell will work Twi?" Shouted Applejack, "I must say that I don't think this is very safe Darling." Added Rarity. "Woo hoo! This is going to be so much **fun**!" Was a crazy yell from Pinkie. Even Rainbow Dash was getting scared. "Uhh, Twili-" She was cut off as all 6 of them suddenly got teleported to a small hill overlooking a small cottage.

"Well I think we're here." Twilight said while swaying to and fro, "I think this is just on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. Right, Applejack?" when the purple unicorn turned around she saw all of her friends on the ground, eyes rolling. Even Pinkie Pie was on the floor. _"Wow, I guess that spell wasn't the best method of travel"_ She thought to herself. Off in the distance, there was a howling that Twilight instantly recognised. _"No not now! Everypony is still unable to get up! They won't be able to survive a Timber Wolf attack!"_ She dashed around the group trying to get them all up but when all four of their hooves were on the ground, they instantly fell over again. Frantic, she looked over to where the sound first originated and saw a young, green mare rushing out of the Forest at full speed and start to bang a pan against the side of the cauldron.

The loud noise caused multiple lights to turn on in the cottage and the Timber Wolves to stop their pursuit and run back into the Everfree Forest. "Whew, that was close." The unicorn said to herself. She suddenly felt a strange feeling in her horn and was surprised to see little purple sparks fly off of her horn and onto the ground. She got back to the others just before they were all teleported back to the library. _"What was that all about?"_ Twilight wondered. This time the other ponies were picking themselves up from the ground and dusting themselves off. "Twilight?" Came Rainbow's voice, "What happened? Did we go anywhere?" "We went back to another time," She replied, "but after an… incident… we were suddenly brought back here. "So did we go anywhere?" Asked Rarity, "Did we go back to the founding of Ponyville?" queried Applejack, "Yes, please tell us Twilight." Was Fluttershy's ever quiet voice.

"Spike? Is that you?" Was a sudden voice coming downstairs from the top floor of the library. When the pony finished her descent, she was face to face with another version of herself. "What the?" said the newcomer, "RUN!" Twilight quickly shouted. "Hey! Come back here!" The other Twilight shouted back at the now running ponies. The original Twilight quickly teleported them all to the outskirts of Ponyville. "Ok that should get her off our trail." Gasped Twilight as she tried to get air into her lungs. "Twilight? What's going on?" Fluttershy said almost at the point of tears, "I don't know," "So ya sayin' we ain't home?" Applejack chimed in, "Well we sh-," "But what about Sweetie Belle?" Rarity quickly added, "She should b-," "Yay! This is going to be so much **fun**!" Said Pinkie, being her usual crazy self. "As long as I can still practice, I'm cool with this." Rainbow Dash said. "LET ME TALK!" The purple unicorn screamed. With that everypony stopped and turned towards Twilight, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Thank you. Now, we should be back home but it seems that either we've gone back, I mean forward, to another time like the morning of Pinkie's latest party. If that isn't the case then we've gone to another universe that already has one of us."

She waited before continuing in case anypony had questions. To her it seemed like they were all trying to process the thought that they were in another world. "All we need to do is find a spell that can take us back and we'll be fine." This is when Applejack chimed in, "But Twilight, back when we were running it looked like it took all the strength left in ya to teleport us out of there." "Well there's only one way to find out." She said as she approached a nearby tree. What she had in mind was taking all the leaves off the tree and compacting them into a tiny ball. As she warmed herself up, her friends looked at her with worried faces. Their fears turned out to be true. When Twilight tried to get all of the leaves together, not a single one of them budged. "I-I-I don't understand! My magic! It's like it's-it's-it's…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. "Gone." Fluttershy finished for her. "Ok. Do any of you know where we could stay that… We… Wouldn't know about. I don't want us to have to run into ourselves again." Twilight asked while turning around to face her friends. There was a strange note of pleading in her voice that caused the others to start to freak out. "No." They all said in unison. "Well then let's start looking for a place." Twilight said without any happiness. For once, Pinkie wasn't going on about how 'fun' this would be. It was like she understood the seriousness of the situation.

They could be trapped here forever.

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far. It will be a little difficult to get these new chapters out since I work off my phone, tablet and lastly computer. I'm trying to get a new chapter out each day but sometimes that may not be possible. Again, please give me any feedback through a review.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had all decided that it would be best to send Fluttershy on a scouting mission to try and find a place they could stay. Rainbow Dash had wanted to go but they decided it would be best for her to stay on the ground. In the meantime, they had all tried finding a place on the ground but with no success. As they had all given up and were sitting on the hill they ran to, Applejack spotted Fluttershy flying back to them. "Ah think she's found somethin'." She said to the others. It took a while for Fluttershy to get to them but when she landed, they could all see a smile on the shy filly's face. "If you would follow me girls, I think I may have found a place we can stay." She said in response to their questioning looks. She led them all to a small, cut out area of the Everfree Forest and in the middle was a large tree. "Really Fluttershy? This is what you find? A grove where everpony can see us." Rainbow said accusingly. "Shh! Follow me." The yellow Pegasus said in reply as she took them all to the tree. She went around the outside and found what she was looking for, a small wooden button that had the same colour and pattern of the bark around it.

This opened up a trapdoor right next to the tree bringing light to the hidded stairs within. "Do we have to go in there?" Asked Rarity, "It's sure to mess up my mane." "It's either that or stand outside in the cold and weather, risk being found by ourselves and being attacked by Timber Wolves." Rainbow Dash said while getting increasingly annoyed. "Good point, Rainbow Dash." And with that she descended the stairs first. She was then followed by Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, Rainbow and lastly Fluttershy who closed the trapdoor behind her, cutting off the light. Up ahead, they saw a glow coming from a chamber that they all presumed Rarity was in. They walked through the arch that served as an entrance and saw Rarity sprucing up the place. She made and orange area for Applejack, a yellow for Fluttershy, a cyan for Rainbow, purple for Twilight, pink for Pinkie and a white one for herself.

"There we go. Now we each have our own little segment." She said as they all settled down as best as they could on the cold ground. "Ok here's what we need to do," Twilight said to all of them. "One, get food and supplies. Two, rest and recover. Three, make sure we don't get found out and four, find a way home." "Uhh, Twilight?" "Yes, Applejack?" "How are going to get food and supplies?" "Easy, send one of us to Ponyville disguised and get what we need." They all shuffled uncomfortably as they tried to think of who to send. "Well… Does anypony want to volunteer?" No one said anything to Twilight and tried to avoid her gaze as she looked around at her friends. "Fine then, I'll go." She said becoming very impatient. "Well let's get you disguised!" Rarity said as she lunged towards Twilight energetically. "Hey! Rarity! Ow! That hurt!" Twilight hissed at the other unicorn, "Almost done Dear. And, viola! Now no pony will be to recognise you." Twilight sighed as she got up and started her ascent. "Good luck!" The rest of them shouted. _"I'll need it."_ She thought to herself.

On her way to Ponyville, Twilight realised one thing that could blow her entire cover. She had no energy left for magic. _"What am I going to do?"_ She thought frantically, _"I'm a unicorn who can't use magic! That's sure to raise a few suspicions!"_ The longer she thought about it, the more panicked she became. _"Get a hold of yourself Twilight! Just say that you're reall_ y _tired and so can't use your magic."_ With that in mind, she continued on her way. As she got into town she started having doubts again. It took all of her self-control to not freak out and run back to their little cave. _"No, you have to be strong. You can do this."_ She headed to the marketplace and bought enough supplies for the six of them to last about two days. She tried to talk as little as she could with the merchants only saying a, "Thank you." at most. She had all of her food in a saddlebag that one of the merchants had kindly given to her but hse was afraid that they wouldn't be able to hold everything. Especialy if she had to run from something. When she rounded a corner to go back to the cave, she saw the one thing she was hoping to not see. Herself. As Twilight 2 looked towards her she froze in place. When their gazes met they both froze trying to predict what to do. _"Should I run? Should I talk my way out? Oh what should I do?"_ She thought as she entered a panicked state. Her double wasn't faring too well either but made the decision to make chase. Twilight had to run to but was slowed somewhat by the weight of the food.

Twilight had to run back to the marketplace in hope of losing herself. When she got to the edge of the crowd, she looked back to see that she wasn't being chased. She slowed down but felt something in the air. It was the other Twilight about to teleport to the edge of the crowd. Twilight ducked behind a corner before Twilight 2 had a chance to see her. As she ran past Twilight's hiding spot, Twilight quickly went the other way and got out of town without another incident. She burst into a sprint when she got outside of town and kept going all the way to the grove. She pushed the button almost instantly when she got there and practically dived down the stairs. She rolled through the arch and into Rainbow Dash who whirled around only to see her friend on the ground, out of breath. "Twilight, you're back! What took you so long?" She asked her unicorn friend, "I think the real question, Rainbow, is 'are you alright Twilight.' Not 'what took you so long?'" Rarity said the Rainbow. "Yeah, whatever." She said while rolling her eyes. "So what's the rush Twi?" Applejack asked. "Did you have so much fun in Ponyville that you forgot to walk down the stairs because you wanted to tell us what your 'Welcome to Ponyville' party that my other me threw for you was like and how awesome it was?" Pinkie excitedly questioned. "Don't you think she should tell us?" Fluttershy quietly asked. Twilight sighed before responding. "I nearly got caught by myself or my other me as Pinkie would call them." "Woo hoo! Sounds like fun!" Pinkie said upon hearing her name.


End file.
